The Bumble Bee Pacifier
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Baby Claire is crying but Cas and Dean can't find her Bumble Bee Pacifier anywhere. It's her favourite - according to Castiel anyway.


Castiel and Dean had taken the weekend off work so that they could spend it with their baby girl.

Castiel was the first to respond when little Claire started wailing as Dean had gone to take a shower.

He went into her bedroom and picked her up out of her crib were she was screaming her tiny lungs out and flailing her limbs around uselessly.

"What's wrong, angel?" Castiel cooed as he started to pace the room and rock Claire gently. "I know that Daddy just gave you breakfast and changed you. Are you still sleepy?"

He wasn't exactly sure why he was bothering to ask as there was no way that Claire could respond to him. Instead she merely continued crying as Castiel shushed her and pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head.

Dean entered the room soon after with his hair still dripping wet and patches of his clothes were damp; he had clearly heard that their daughter was in great distress and rushed to find out what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on, sweetheart?" Dean asked as he tried holding Claire, but it didn't affect her level of upset.

"Maybe she just wants her pacifier" Castiel suggested as he looked around for the object. "Where is it? I know that I cleaned it last night so it must be around here."

"Isn't that it over there?" Dean said as he nodded towards a blue pacifier on the side of the changing table.

"No, not that one" Castiel insisted. "It has a bumble bee on it; the one that I bought her when he visited Sam in California."

He got down on the floor and checked under the crib and the dresser. Dean, meanwhile, balanced Claire in one arm as he checked under her sheets and then in the clothes basket which was on top of the cupboards.

"You find it?" Castiel asked after he'd finished rummaging through the diaper bag.

"Trust me I would have tried putting it in her mouth if I had" Dean said with a grimace as Claire somehow managed to take her shrieking to a higher pitch. "Cas, this is ridiculous. Just give her the blue one."

"No, it has to be the bumble bee one, Dean! That's the one Claire likes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, she's six months old. She can't tell the difference; you're the one who is insisting it has to have a bee on it."

Castiel sighed in defeat; he couldn't let his poor daughter go on like this or else she would get sick.

He picked up the blue pacifier and handed it to Dean. He gently eased it into Claire's mouth and she immediately latched onto it. She let out a small sigh of content before closing her eyes and snuggling further into Dean's embrace.

"And all was well again in the land of nod" Dean proclaimed.

Castiel smiled down at their beautiful bundle and ran a hand through her fine blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just bothering me because I saw it only a few hours ago! I woke up in the middle of the night because Claire was crying so I went to see her and found the bee pacifier on the floor. It had gotten stuff from the carpet stuck on it so I went to the kitchen to clean it, and then I went to get her some milk-"

He trailed off and sighed deeply as he hung his head.

"What?" Dean asked with amused smirk.

"I know where it is" Castiel deadpanned.

Dean followed his husband out of the bedroom – Claire still in his arms – and into the kitchen.

Castiel went to open the refrigerator and sure enough the pacifier was resting on the bottom shelf.

"It _was_ the middle of the night" Castiel reminded Dean; he knew the smug look on his husband's face meant that he had a few light-hearted jibes in mind. "I was clearly very tired."

"I know, Baby" Dean said with a smile. "It seems our little Claire isn't the only one who needs some more rest. How about the three of us spend the day snuggled in bed?

"That sounds wonderful" Castiel beamed before placing a quick peck on his husband's lips.

"You want to change the pacifiers over?" Dean asked.

"No, she's happy" Castiel said as he looked at their daughter with pure adoration. "You have to admit the bumble bee one is far cuter than the plain blue one though, right?"

Dean sighed but he still had a fond smile on his face.

"Yes, Dear."


End file.
